


side by side

by apurochi, renjun surf shop (apurochi)



Series: hyungs b like [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Wholesome, guess who the unnamed person is lmaoooo, more slice of life stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24633976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apurochi/pseuds/apurochi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/apurochi/pseuds/renjun%20surf%20shop
Summary: mark looks over at him, in the wide-eyed half surprise that shakes him out of most thoughts, and johnny thinks that in that moment, mark looks very good.
Series: hyungs b like [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780054
Kudos: 6





	side by side

**Author's Note:**

> do u think taeyong would like my boys fanfic 🥺 (I'm just kidding, haha... maybe...)

johnny looks over at mark, who seems lost in thought as they walk side by side. it wasn't rare for mark to stay silent and recharge, and johnny doesn't want to _baby_ him, but if mark has something to get off his chest, he wants it to be now, while they have the relative privacy.

"is this about what happened earlier?" he finds himself saying, less a question than a prompt, a set-up. mark looks over at him, in the wide-eyed half surprise that shakes him out of most thoughts, and johnny thinks that in that moment, mark looks very good. his puckered lips, the mouth open, cheeks sucked in slightly; it suits him. it was very _mark_ , he thinks, and that's something he likes.

when he processes the question, mark hesitates. "don't worry about it too much," he finally says, but looks at the ground when he does so. "it really wasn't that big of a deal."

"so you guys aren't in a fight or anything? be honest." johnny looks at him with a stern incredulity, eyebrow raised because he can't help the theatrics. "you haven't said anything in like fifteen minutes."

mark contracts into himself, the stirrings of defensiveness apparent on his face. he exhales, softening his brow by only the tiniest bit. "that's not fair. can you be fair?" he gives johnny a look, but doesn't want to be angry. he turns his face toward the ground again. "it's not like there's something wrong with me if I don't have something to say. you know that."

johnny smiles and is kind of glad that mark can't see it. he casually wraps his arm around mark, bringing him close. "you'll get it settled soon. look at you: who can stay mad at this face?" he pulls on his cheek, and that gets mark to smile, a puckered grin resigned to silliness. 

"fuck off, dude," mark says, swatting him away. "it'll be fine, I promise." he seems to be convincing himself as he says it.

"I know, and you know _how_ I know? because johnny is always right." he lets mark go to deliver his last line to an imaginary camera, and this is apparently enough to make him break out into laughter.

he's crinkling his nose, and slapping johnny's arm. "yo, shut up, no you aren't! you're wrong, like, _all_ the time, dude!"

he lets mark get his laughter out for a few seconds, then he pretends to be serious. "hey, hey, hey, watch it, kid." it's easy to slip into the disapproving older brother routine, and johnny takes the opportunity to look directly at mark's face. after a while, it settles back into a placid smile. his eyes get distant, lose focus. again, mark is looking far away.

johnny claps an arm on his shoulder, this time without trying to joke around. mark stays quiet until they get to the dorm. he looks at johnny, and his cheeks narrow his eyes as he flashes him a tired smile.

johnny doesn't want to worry too much. he doesn't want to _baby_ him. he doesn't want to pry. he does these things anyway, like he was going to from the start.


End file.
